ER October Drabbles
by ghostwritten2
Summary: A few drabbles for phantastichomos's (Tumblr) E/R Fictober event. These will mostly be terribly fluffy, because that's what I'm in the mood to write.
1. Prompt: Autumn

"This is my favorite time of the year."

"Really?" Raoul said. "I prefer spring. Flowers and sunshine."

"Darker days and longer evenings for me," said his companion. "And then there's nature's beauty..." Erik picked up a scarlet leaf and twirled it by the stem. "It comes in useful."

"Useful? How?" Raoul was puzzled.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you."

Raoul closed his eyes and heard a crunching noise, felt his collar tugged back, and then..."Why you...you...you put leaves down my shirt!" He said, trying to dislodge the offending items.

The opera ghost looked smug.


	2. Prompt: Costume

"I'm not wearing this!" Raoul stomped one aristocratic foot.

"Come now," Erik retorted smoothly, "Wasn't that our bargain? I'd go to the masquerade ball with you, as you desired, and in return, I'd get to choose your costume."

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd stoop this low."

"It's not so bad. "

"It has ears and a tail," Raoul said in disgust.

"And you make a perfectly fetching black cat."

Raoul sighed. "We might as well just stay home."

Erik grinned.

Raoul shot him a suspicious look. "So...this was your plan all along."


	3. Prompt: Magic

"Show me a magic trick."

Erik sighed. "Don't you think you've seen my entire repertoire by now?"

"No," Raoul said, "You've always got something new up your sleeve."

"Very well. Come sit by me and I'll show you something that will make your heart pound."

Raoul eagerly crossed the sitting room and seated himself. "Go ahead."

Erik reached behind Raoul's head, pulled him close...and gently kissed him.

Raoul blushed red to the tips of his ears, "But..."

"You must admit, my dear Vicomte, that what happens between us is truly magic."

Raoul had no argument and leaned in for a repeat performance.


	4. Prompt: Fear Hurt

Raoul was late and Erik was worried. This was unlike him.

He paced. He fretted. Surely the silly boy had not met with an accident? After an hour and a half passed with no word, Erik decided to check his tunnels just in case.

Eventually he encountered a pale figure slumped against a wall with a wire around his ankle.

Raoul saw him and stirred. "I tried to take a shortcut. I thought I'd die down here."

"Shortcut!" Erik snorted, slipping the wire off Raoul's foot and letting him lean on his shoulder.

"I thought you'd never find me."

"Of course I would. I love you, you fool," the masked man muttered.

"It was almost worth getting injured – almost – just to hear you say that."


	5. Prompt: Party

Erik trudged wearily homeward. The boat had been missing, which meant that Raoul must be visiting, so he had to go the long way around.

When he got there, there was no sign of Raoul, but every candle in the place was alight, and a wonderful aroma came from the dining area.

"Raoul?"

Raoul popped his head around the corner. "Here. Just one more second."

"What are you doing?"

Raoul came over and led Erik by the hand. The table was set with a variety of dishes, and champagne was cooling. Erik wondered how the boy had brought all this down here.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well, you wouldn't come to the masquerade with me, so I brought a celebration to you. If the phantom won't come to the party, the party must come to the phantom."


	6. Prompt: Night

"This was a wonderful idea. A picnic on the roof, at sunset." Raoul sighed and sat back, replete.

"I'm glad you think so, my dear." If Erik were the beaming sort, he would have beamed.

They watched the gathering dusk close in around them in companionable silence for awhile, and then Raoul gestured at Erik's violin case. "Will you play something for me?"

"Of course." Erik opened the case, rosined his bow, and began a haunting melody, sweet and slow.

"That's beautiful, but I don't recognize it. One of your compositions?"

"Indeed."

"What's it called?"

"Ode to Night."

"Perfect."


	7. Prompt: Pumpkin Spice

(This one has a modern setting.)

"Just try it," Raoul pleaded. "It's not poisoned."

"What did you say it was called again?" Erik eyed the proffered cup dubiously.

"A pumpkin spice latte. Doesn't it sound delicious? So perfect for this time of year."

"What it sounds like is a way to ruin a perfectly good cup of coffee."

"Just one sip. Broaden your horizons."

Erik sighed. "If it will make you stop pestering me, all right."

As he sipped, a slow almost-smile spread over the unmasked half of his face.

"Well?" Raoul was eager for a verdict.

"Consider my horizons broadened."


	8. Prompt: Smoke

"That," said Erik, "is a vile habit, and I implore you not to engage in it."

Raoul switched the pipe from one side of his mouth to the other. "But tobacco is all the rage."

"Where did you get the blasted thing?"

"Borrowed it from Philippe. Have you never tried one?"

"Do you really think I would risk something that might affect my voice?"

"I suppose not."

Erik crossed the room and in one swift move, snatched the pipe and threw it against the wall.

"That pipe was doing you no harm!" Raoul remonstrated.

"How can you be so sure?"

"...It was unlit."

Erik had the grace to look chagrined.

(A/N: I'm not happy with this one as I don't really see Raoul as a smoker, but this is all I could think of for the prompt. Maybe he was just trying to tease Erik? Always a dangerous proposition.)


	9. Prompt: Heart

"You would not believe the things I heard about you before we...came to know each other better." Raoul surfaced briefly to make this statement after kissing Erik's neck.

"Oh, not much would surprise me," Erik said smugly. "Those ballet rats have very creative imaginations."

"Which you helped along."

"I suppose I did, at that. What was the rumor that surprised you most?"

Raoul thought a minute. "That the Opera Ghost was heartless. It seems to me that very few men are completely lacking in that area."

"But that one is true."

"Oh?"

"I have no heart," Erik said, "because I gave mine to you."


	10. Prompt: Candles

He longed to make the boy's portrait, but he had no skill with paint. The thing would have to be done with music.

Erik glanced over to where Raoul had fallen asleep on the sofa. The level of trust and affection that had grown between them was a continual source of astonishment and pleasure, after the way they'd begun.

Quietly, softly, Erik moved several candelabra, his preferred source of illumination, until Raoul's face was bathed in a soft glow; then he sat down to compose.

He must have made a noise, for Raoul stirred and sat up.

"Erik? What are you doing?"

"Merely attempting to capture your likeness. Hush now, and go back to sleep."


	11. Prompt: Ghost

"This place really is haunted, you know."

"Oh come now," Raoul chuckled. "Do you expect me to believe that, coming from the Opera Ghost?"

"Nevertheless, it's true. Terrible as I am, there are scarier things than myself down in these cellars. Have you never heard footsteps where none should be; heard soft laughter when there is no one in the room; felt a breeze that there was no explanation for?"

Raoul's eyes had gone as wide as saucers.

"It's not always me playing tricks. The only way to make sure you are safe is to stay close to me – very close – at all times."

"Like this?" Raoul twined his arms around Erik.

"Exactly like that."


	12. Prompt: Water

Raoul was standing up to his knees in the underground lake, swishing his arms in the water, when Erik emerged from the library.

"What on earth are you doing, my dear?"

Raoul's face was full of chagrin. "Looking for the ring you gave me. I took it off to polish it, and it – it slipped out of my grasp."

Erik soon had his trousers and shirtsleeves rolled up, assisting in the search.

"Oh, here it is!" Raoul held up a victorious hand, shivering at the same time.

"And a good thing, too. Now let's get out of these wet clothes and think of some way to warm up."

"Hmm...any ideas?"

"I have a few..."

"I can't wait."


	13. Prompt: Friday

(A/N: This is another modern day drabble.)

Raoul was singing "Friday I'm in Love," and he was very off-key. Erik was covering his ears.

"Would you please stop that caterwauling?" Erik asked in a pained voice.

"But it's the weekend!"

"Neither you nor I work, so I hardly see what difference that makes."

"It's our sort-of anniversary," Raoul said. "You first kissed me on a Friday."

"Did I indeed?"

"Indeed you did."

"Well, that sounds like a better thing to do with your mouth than singing, which you are singularly unsuited for. Come over here, my dear, and we will celebrate our sort-of anniversary."

Raoul complied. Erik's kisses were as masterful as his music.


	14. Prompt: Watching

Erik (who almost never got sick) had had a fever for the last three days, and Raoul had stayed over to care for him, despite Erik's protestations that he'd be fine.

His fever had finally broken, and he'd fallen asleep, a rarity in and of itself. Raoul marveled at the fact that Erik felt safe enough to sleep with him nearby – and with his mask off, at that.

Raoul looked at the lanky man stretched out on the bed and idly brushed some hair off Erik's forehead. Golden eyes flickered open. "Still here? Regretting becoming involved with someone as...unattractive as myself?"

Raoul just smiled in relief. "Never," he said. "Never," and twined their hands together on the coverlet.


	15. Prompt: Ink

Raoul arrived back at the lair to find Erik turning the place upside down. He blinked.

"I was in the middle of composing!" Erik shouted. " And I ran out of ink! All the music dancing in my head, and I can't get any of it down before I lose it..."

Raoul put a cushion back into place on the divan. Erik promptly threw it back off again.

"Well, now you're throwing things just to throw them."

Erik stood there, panting.

"Here," Raoul said, drawing a small package out from under his arm. "Fresh ink, paper, and a new pen."

Erik looked at him, subdued. "I'm touched that you thought of me when you were out."

"I always think of you."


	16. Prompt: Warmth

(A/N: Another modern-day drabble.)

"I got you a present!" Raoul was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why? What is it?" Erik put his violin down and looked over curiously.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Erik frowned but did as told.

"Okay, open them."

"It's...it's..."

"It's a pair of mittens with built-in hand warmers! Your hands are always so cold."

"But..but..."

"You don't like them? I can take them back."

"It's just that I prefer this method of warming up my hands." Slowly and almost shyly, Erik took one of Raoul's hands in his. "Your hands, my dear, are always warm."


	17. Prompt: Vampire

(AU. This one was fun to write.)

Cold breath on his neck. Skeletal fingers softly brushing his throat. Raoul tilted his head back, yielding more fully to the caress.

"Are you sure about this, my dear?" The voice behind him was dulcet; seductive.

"Quite sure." Raoul had known the truth about Erik for some time, but they had never yet explored the implications of this fully.

"If you submit to this, you will be mine."

"I know. Th-that's what I want."

"Then prepare yourself."

He tilted his head back; closed his eyes. A brief piercing sensation at his jugular, and then Raoul knew both pain and ecstasy.


	18. Prompt: Seance

"So," said Raoul, "You once told me that the opera house was haunted. Is that really true?"

"Why don't we find out? We'll hold a séance."

Raoul looked dubious but ultimately consented. Erik marked slips of paper with the letters of the alphabet, turned a tumbler upside-down, and put his fingers atop it, instructing Raoul to do the same.

"If there is anyone here with a message for Raoul, please make your presence known to us."

Slowly the tumbler began to slide toward a letter, as Raoul's eyes grew wide.

"I" Pause. "L-O-V-E" Pause. "Y-O-U" And it stopped.

"I knew it!" cried Raoul, throwing his arms around Erik's neck. "But why practice such a deception?"

"It was worth it just for this reaction."


	19. Prompt: Snow

(A/N: This one uses a detail from the 2004 movie.)

"It's snowing, Erik! Let's go up to the roof and watch."

The tips of Erik's ears turned red. "I...do not care for snow," he said slowly.

"What? Why not? It's so pretty," Raoul enthused.

Erik hesitated, hanging his head. Raoul tipped Erik's chin up and tried to get him to look him in the eye.

Finally he said in a small voice, "It was snowing the night you and Christine planned to run away together. The night you were both to leave me."

"But everything's changed, beloved. Christine's got her career, and I have you. Havent't I?"

"Always. If you still want..."

But Raoul broke the statement off with a kiss.

"Forget the snow. The fire is much more cozy."


	20. Prompt: Familiar

Raoul had fallen asleep on his shoulder – again. With a gentle hand, Erik moved to trace his features...not touching, but just lightly skimming over the face that had become as achingly well-known to him as his own.

What a contrast they made. Raoul with his thick, wavy, blonde hair, straight nose, firm jaw, and full lips was undeniably good-looking, while he – well. He was himself.

Erik was amazed yet again that the boy had started out as a threat and a rival, had progressed cautiously to a friend, and then ended up as – what were they? Partners?

Raoul moved a bit but didn't awaken, as if somehow aware of the scrutiny. Erik smiled and returned to his book.


	21. Prompt: Dreams

"Tell me your fondest wish...your greatest desire," said Raoul one evening as the two men sat together after dinner. He sounded bold to his own ears, but felt some trepidation about asking, in case Erik's dream was to have Christine back. Even with as long as they had been together, he still craved reassurance.

Erik steepled his fingers and narrowed his eyes. Finally he said, "First, tell me yours."

"That's easy. I'd travel the world with you at my side. I know that's not something you are comfortable with right now, but perhaps...someday..."

"Perhaps."

"So what is your wish?"

"I don't have one," Erik said, with a meaningful glance. "It's already been granted."


	22. Prompt: Shatter

Raoul heard the string of muffled curses and epithets coming from the other room and he knew what was coming next: the sound of breaking glass. He hurried over to where Erik had been shaving, in front of a now-smashed mirror. Erik was on his knees, sobbing.

"I don't understand," Erik said. "I just don't know how you can bear to be around me. I'm so horrible. So broken. My face – my temper - " He was cradling one hand.

"Shh," Raoul soothed. They had not gone through this in awhile, but he knew that these episodes would never disappear entirely.

"It's all right, my love," he continued. "I'll always be here to pick up the pieces."


	23. Prompt: Dance

Raoul had thought to surprise Erik with an unscheduled visit, but once he arrived, he could not find him. However, the sound of humming came from a back room. Following the melody, Raoul came upon Erik waltzing with himself and making his own music.

"What are you doing?"

"Attempting to learn a new skill...for you, I might add. You're always saying you want me to go to parties."

"You don't know how to dance?"

"Where would I have learned?"

"You've taught yourself so many things..."

"Not this thing."

"At last, here is something I can teach you. Hold me close and follow my lead."

"Gladly, my dear."


	24. Prompt: Cemetery

"The last time we were in a place like this," said Raoul, "You threw fireballs at me."

"Don't joke," Erik growled. "This was your idea."

"I just want you to meet them."

The two men walked without speaking for awhile, the only sounds the soft patter of gold and scarlet leaves falling from the autumn trees around them and the crunch of their footsteps. Finally Raoul stopped before an ornate mausoleum.

"Mother, Father," he said, "I want you to meet...Erik."

Erik swept off his fedora and executed a formal bow.

"I know that, were they really here, they'd come to love you as I do."


	25. Prompt: Fur

(A/N: I'm not happy with this one, but here we go. I wanted to do a werewolf AU but couldn't think of a way to compress it into drabble form.)

Erik had acquired a stray kitten.

For some reason this surprised Raoul, though he couldn't say why. He knew full well that the formerly stern Opera Ghost had a soft heart under all his bluster, but to see Erik sitting with the tiny creature in his lap, stroking her back, both startled and pleased him.

"What?" Erik had noticed him staring.

"I just love that you love that cat. It's – it's so – I don't know..."

"Human?"

"Well, yes, that."

"Her fur is so soft," explained Erik. "It reminds me of your hair. Besides, I need something to keep me company when you're not here."


	26. Prompt: Sweet

"But why the blindfold?"

"Just humor me," Erik said.

"Don't you trust me to keep my eyes closed?"

"In a word: no. There, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now open your mouth."

Raoul did as ordered. Erik had been learning to cook, since Raoul liked for them to eat together, and dining out was not an option with Erik's mask in the way. As with every other discipline he tried, Erik seemed to easily master the culinary arts.

"Now, what do you think?"

"Mmm...Crème brûlée! My favorite! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, actually. Now hold still..."

Erik moved in for a quick kiss. Sweets tasted even sweeter on Raoul's lips.


	27. Prompt: Trick

Erik had gone missing. Raoul frowned; surely he knew they were supposed to meet today?

A sigh at his ear. "Come find me," Erik's beautiful voice called. Raoul whirled around but there was no one there.

"Throwing your voice again?"

A low chuckle was his only answer.

Raoul looked in the parlor, the kitchen, the bedroom; the voice was always at his ear, tantalizing, taunting. "I'm here, the Phantom of the Opera."

Finally, exasperated, Raoul said, "I give up."

"Ah, never do that." And a chord was struck on the piano.

Raoul wandered to the music room, finding Erik there at last. "I should have looked here first. Why the tricks?"

"I need to keep my hand in. After all, I wouldn't want you to get bored with me."


	28. Prompt: Witching Hour

Raoul woke out of a sound sleep with a feeling that something...wasn't right. No, more, he felt like someone was watching him.

Softly, slowly, there came a tap-tap at his balcony door. And a pair of golden eyes appeared in the darkness beyond.

Raoul heaved a sigh of relief, ran a hand through his hair, and got out of bed, crossing to open the doors to admit his unexpected visitor.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Midnight, I should expect," said Erik. "What better time for a rendezvous with a ghost?" And he swept an unprotesting Raoul into his arms.


	29. Prompt: Seek

For so long he had remained hidden from the world, known only to the opera denizens through his tricks and notes. Until Christine had come into his life and he had suddenly wanted to be found.

Christine. Erik had thought for a long time that he had found what he had sought his whole life long in her: acceptance, maybe love. But after Christine's kisses, he realized that she had needed to be free.

Instead, it was the boy who had come back to him; Raoul who had sought him out and mended his broken heart.

It was a revelation and a surprise, and at first he had not trusted his good fortune, but now there was no doubt of it.

It seemed he'd found what he'd sought in Raoul.


	30. Prompt: Kiss

"Do you remember the first time I kissed you?" asked Raoul.

"How can you even ask? Of course I remember."

Raoul's first kiss had been the third one that Erik had ever received. His lips had been rougher than Christine's, but his embrace no less sweet. And after that first time, Raoul had drawn back and looked into his eyes, then repeated the procedure. And Erik had embraced him in return.

They kissed rarely, but such treats were always welcome. Erik still could not take them for granted. And it had been awhile...

"Perhaps...we need to practice."

"Mmm," Erik said. "Practice makes perfect."


	31. Prompt: Halloween

(A/N: Mixing canons. Aaand now I'm done! Thanks to those who have been reading.)

Everyone was there.

Christine and her new beau, Meg Giry and hers, Meg's mother, Nadir, Darius; even Philippe and Sorelli. And all were in costume, all were masked.

Raoul had decided to throw an All Hallow's Eve party, and it was coming off brilliantly.

"See?" Raoul said to Erik. "I told you all our friends would come."

Erik was unable to believe his good fortune. Not only did he have a partner to love him, but he also had friends? It was almost beyond comprehension.

"I'm...glad you convinced me to attend," he admitted.

"And now, some more punch," said Raoul. "It's time to celebrate!"


End file.
